The Ultimate Truth Or Dare
by Nazgul67
Summary: It's a cruel world!
1. Truth Or Dare Is Never Fair

**Chapter 1 That's Truth OR Dare For You, My Friend!  
><strong>

"Alright, who's first?" Rouge asked.

"In what?" Knuckles asked, eyeing Rouge suspiciously.

"Truth Or Dare, you dumbo!" Rouge replied.

"What?" Silver cried. "I hate that game!"

"All the same, you should play it," Rouge said, grinning evilly.

"Humph," Shadow growled.

"Rouge," Cream said, politely, "No adult dares?"

Rouge looked at her weirdly. "Of course adult dares, or you're not playing!" she cried.

Cream looked a little worried. "I don't think I should play this..." she said.

"Nonsense!" Amy said, "Why - Charmy's playing so why can't you?"

Cream gulped nervously.

"Alright, I'll spin da bottle." she said.

She spun an empty Coca Cola bottle and it landed on Sonic.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, innocently.

"Dare," the cocky blue hedgehog choked.

"Okay, I dare you to wear Amy's dress for one whole day!" Cream cried, without hesitation, not even a break to think.

Sonic's face was priceless. "But I'm -!"

Rouge eyed Sonic with the corner of her eye. "What were you saying?" she asked, calmly.

"I'm a boy! The guys will laugh at me if I were a dress to the bar!"

"Or you may choose the _other _option."

"No! Not the other option! Fine! I'll do it!"

Everyone burst into laughter as they watched Sonic pull a tight red dress up his waist. He was gasping for breath - it was so tight.

"Why do you wear such small tight dresses, Amy?" he panted.

"Because I'm slender, perhaps! And slender girls always look pretty," Amy replied.

Sonic let out a huge sigh. "It's my turn to spin _ther _bottle, right?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Amy said.

So he spun the bottle, and it landed on Silver.

"Truth or dare?" Sonic asked.

"Um...dare, I guess?" Silver asked. He was already giving off sweat drops.

"I dare you - to..." Sonic thought of the evil plan Cream gave him. "I dare you to wear Blaze's dress for _two _days."

Silver's face was worse than Sonic's when _he _was dared.

"What the hell?" Silver cried.

"Yes - and Blaze might as well have her dare too. I dare you to dress in an extremely revealing out-fit, Blaze! And kiss Silver once you're done," Sonic said.

"What? That's not fair!" Blaze cried, but she did it all the same. She grabbed Silver's arm and they went into the dressing room to change.

"Haha, good one, Sonic," Rouge said. She did not mind the cheating. Anyways, she explained, as long as the game is fun - nothing matters.

"I couldn't have thought of it without Cream! She gave me the idea. Too bad the dare was on _me._" Sonic said, looking down to the dress he was wearing. Amy was wearing her spare dress.

Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze were having _much _trouble in the dressing room. "Gosh - Blaze! I Why the hack must you have such tight clothes!" Silver cried. Blaze grinned and said, "I guess I'm 2 Cute 4 for U"

So Silver and Blaze came hand in hand, Silver in Blaze's suit, and Blaze in a VERY revealing out-fit. Rouge was envious. "Why couldn't I be dared to do that?" she asked.

Shadow had a camera and he took photos of Sonic in Amy's dress, Silver in Blaze's dress, and Blaze dressed like Megan Fox. They would have killed Rouge for making them play the game if Shadow told them he put the photos up on Myspace.

"I'm gonna dare Shadow next," Sonic said, while laughing like a maniac.

Shadow seemed uncomfortable. "Wait a second," Rouge said. She didn't want Shadow to feel sad or embarrassed, whichever Sonic was gonna make him. And she _had _to stick up for him.

"You can't be the darer ALL the time, and you can't use the same dare thrice." she said, sharply.

Sonic's face fell. "Oh bother," he said.

"Lands on Rouge, woohoo!" Silver cried. "I get'ta torture her! Rouge! Truth Or Dare?"

Without hesitating, Rouge grinned and said, "Dare."

"Right! I dare you to go out wearing your under garments!"

Everyone laughed. But they soon stopped when they saw Rouge's beaming face. She was so happy she was dared something like this. In fact, she was waiting for this moment all her life.

But Silver realized she wasn't gonna be in hell. She'd be in heaven if she got to show everyone her hot body. And that's not right, because she's a white devil and devils are in hell...and not in heaven, right?

"Okay, loser! I dare you to let Shadow do your make-up blindfolded!" he cried.

"What - the - HACK?" Shadow and Rouge said together, in perfect harmony.

Rouge turned to Shadow. "Look...Shadow. I love you - it's true - but actually...you're not my treasure. You ask Knuckles who's my treasure guy."

"Is that so?" Blaze asked. "Oh - then let _Knuckles _do your make-up for you."

Rouge's mouth hung wide open. "But everyone knows that Knuckles is the _worst _at make-up!"

Silver look at Blaze with admiration. That was a brilliant plan, no one can deny it.

He winked and gave a thumbs-up sign. "That's the thing, doll-face." he said, with a perfect imitation of Rouge's voice.

Rouge two tears run down her cheeks. "Fine *sniff*...I'll do it...*sniff*" she said, running to the dressing room.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Silver and Blaze were rejoicing. "Yeah...that was brilliant, Silver!" Sonic cried. "You made me feel better," Blaze added, but she could not deny that it made her feel BRILLIANT...and rather proud of Silver."TOO much delay! Too much delay!" Charmy cried. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Tails. "Tails, my lad," Sonic said. "Truth or Dare?"

Tails gulped. He took a nervous glance across the room, where a few people were chattering and giggling to each other. "Come on, my blossom, truth or dare?" Rouge asked, from the dressing room.

"Dare...I guess..." he said. He didn't want his friends to think of him a wimp. "And I'm not your blossom, ox brain." Rouge glared at him. "I know, fox brain!" she said, but she said it quietly to herself.

"Okay - I dare you to smash your Tornado II plane into the wall right now!" Rouge said. "What?" Tails asked. He looked across the room once more, and to the amusement of a few and dismay to others, he burst into tears as he went to get his plane.

"Poor kid," Sonic said. Even the cruel heart of Shadow was a little softened and touched at the sight of poor Tails weeping for his newly made and his favourite air-plane. "Spin it, guys! Spin it!" Charmy cried, as he spun the bottle once more.

"Ha! Cruella Deville!" Silver shouted, pointing a finger at Rouge, who had lipstick smudged on her nose, mascara on her butt, eye lining in her ears, eye shadow on her lips. "You're getting dared again...my beautiful blossom" he said, in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

Rouge banged her fist on the table. "Whadd'ya want? I got make-up on my butt dude!" she cried, pointing a thumb behind her back to her butt. "Yeah - and so do I? Don't you know I put a ton of it in the morning and smudge it on my butt? Get on with you - and do your dare!" Blaze cried, standing up and going back to her seat on the sofa next to Silver. The boys - particularly Sonic - were laughing their heads off on this comment.

"You make-up your bum, Blaze? And you too, Rouge?" Cream asked, with pure innocence. "What kind?"

"Ah...forget it, Cream. You don't wanna know about the make-up," Blaze replied, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, Cream! Truth or Dare?" Sonic asked.

"Truth," Cream said.

"Have you ever licked your lollipops?" Sonic asked.

"Why, yes! Cheese likes them especially!" Cream replied. A round of laughter filled the room. "Cream! I wasn't talking about lollipops! I was talking about _your _lollipops! Like...your peanuts!" Sonic cried.

"I don't understand," Cream said.

"Sonic!" Amy cried. "She's a kid!"


	2. You Coming Back For More?

**Thanks for reviewing, everyone! I'm gonna add a whole load of dares and truths in this one, and all I have to say is - THANKS REVIEWERS!**

**Oh yeah, and I always thank Mirandafan21. He's/She's given me some EXTREMELY great ideas, and I wish I could thank him/her personally. Thanks Mirandafan21 :)**

**This takes place at break of day (sunset), and everyone's going home...until a unexpected mystery character pops out of nowhere and wants to join. And I'm not tellin' who. Want some chocolate?**

**Oh yeah...a few other characters come in this chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Phew! That was fun," Rouge said.<p>

"Fun? You were beating us up, my friend!" Tails wailed. "You made me break my newest invention!"

"And you completely embarrassed me!" Silver shouted.

"And me," Blaze said. She didn't seem too angry about it though. She glared at Sonic, with flares dancing in the very center of her eyes.

"Sonic!" she whispered into his ear, as she passed him. "I thought we were lovers! What was that for?"

Sonic smirked to himself. "Sorry, Blaze. I was just having some fun. But I thought you liked Silver!"

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Yes, I love him too. But, sometimes he gets just SO annoying! Like you are, right now."

Sonic smirked again. "I'm sorry, Blaze." he said. He pulled her towards him and forced a kiss on the lips. "Will that make up for it?"

Blaze started to smile like she'd never smiled before. "No," she said, despite the happy face she wore.

"Oh," Sonic said, trying to hide his disappointment from her. "It doesn't make you happy?"

"No...It does more," Blaze said, and this time, she pulled him into a kiss.

"I guess we're quits?" Sonic asked.

Blaze smiled and said softly, "You guess right."

* * *

><p>"Heya, fellas!" a voice rang from a bush. Out came a small red-brown flying creature. He looked like a lunatic.<p>

"I heard you were playing Truth Or Dare, so I decided I wanna join in," he said.

"But Chip! We've _finished _playing Truth Or Dare!" Tails shouted.

"Oh...was I a little too late?" the Light Gaia asked, turning to the scenery behind him, enormous mountains gold with dirt and surrounded by clouds - yes, that's where he lived...for now.

"I guess I'll go then," he said.

"No wait!" Rouge cried. She looked around to all her friends, staring at her with goggled-eyes, waiting for something totally wicked to happen. "We could do with another round."

"Thanks! Want some chocolate?" Chip asked, holding a bar of delicious brown chocolate in front of her eyes. "No thanks, is that your way of saying thanks?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah! And sometimes - sorry," Chip replied. "Let's not spin the bottle now, please? It's too random," Cream said, feeling awful when everyone had laughed at her about her response to the lollipop question.

"Fine," Rouge said, "So it begins."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm first! I'm first!" Chip cried, settling down next to Rouge. "Sonic! Truth Or Dare?" he asked.

"Oh - truth, this time round," Sonic said.

"Okay - We all know you like Blaze," Chip begun. "And we all know you LOVE Blaze. But what we don't know is...WHAT IS THE MOST PRIVATE THING YOU'VE DONE WITH HER?"

Sonic and Blaze gasped. "Man, we're dead, Sonic," Blaze said, whispering into Sonic's ear.

"Well," Sonic said. He took a deep breath and breathed it out slowly. There's no going back, he told himself, once you've told the world your secret. But...truth or dare...is truth or dare, right? And cheating - out of the question!

"Well," he said once more. His cheeks blushed bright red as he spoke, "We went to bed together."

Everyone started laughing. By now, Blaze's cheeks were even deeper and redder than Sonic's was. HOW DARE CHIP ASK SUCH A QUESTION!

"Alright, that's enough. I'm taking the dare," Sonic cried.

"Blaze?" he asked.

Blaze looked at him with sad eyes as he said, "I dare you and Cream to cross-dress the entire week."

"What?" Blaze asked. "What?" Cream squeaked.

"I'm afraid...yes," Sonic said. "Sonic? How could you be so -!"

Tears welled up in Blaze's eyes. Sonic and her were in love...yet Sonic took pleasure in embarrassing her. Maybe she should've stuck to Silver, she thought. She picked herself up and sat herself next to Silver.

"Cream! You heard him! Same goes to you, Blaze!" Rouge cried. Cream felt tears roll down her cheek too. Rouge had never been this strict, nor Blaze this sad, neither Sonic that mean. "Is it just me or does Truth Or Dare actually change their lives?" she asked herself.

And behind the bushes, Blaze and Cream changed into each other's clothes.

"Okay that's that. TAILS?" Blaze asked, from behind the bush. The young fox's ears pricked up. "Yes?" he asked.

"You know what."

"I guess," Tails replied. "No - don't ask me! I pick truth."

"Okay Tails - do you love Marine?" Tails asked.

Marine, who was filing her nails in the corner, pricked up her ears like Tails had once done. "Huh? Did oi hear moi name?" she asked.

"Ooh! Truth Or Dare! Bonza!" she cried, tiptoeing to a bush and peeping out of it, unseen, and keeping track of what Tails would say.

"Well," Tails said. Without hesitating, he said, "Yes. Yes I do. Ever since I met her."

Oh...seven minutes in hell. Seven people began laughing profoundly. Except Shadow. At least the boy HAD love. Love was the only thing everyone had and he hadn't.

From behind the bush, Marine felt herself falling into a little slumber. "Lights fading..." she said, as her eyelids closed slowly. "Oi'm dead..."Love, like some sort of illness, came upon her every time she set her eyes on our young fox hero.

"Okay! My turn!" Tails cried. "Amy! Yes, Amy Rose! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," the pink femme hedgehog said. Sonic always said he liked brave girls who took their dares.

"I dare you to..." Tails looked at Sonic, then at his OTHER girlfriend - Cream. Sonic make HER sad, so why not vice versa? "To kiss Sonic!"

"Weeeheeee!" Amy cried. "You can't escape, Sonic!"

Everyone oohed and aahed as they watched Amy pound on Sonic, and grasp him in her unnatural strong grip, and hold him against the wall, bring her lips close to his, breathe final words, "I'm in heaven." and kiss him. Sonic struggled throughout the whole five minutes the dare lasted.

"Haha - good one Tails," Blaze said. She liked Sonic, but it made her happy to see him bullied and molested by her good friend - Amy Rose. Why, that's what he does to her. Oh dear. Who WAS the more decent guy, Sonic or Silver? Thinking about it made her squeeze Silver's hand even tighter, causing Silver to wonder what's wrong with her.

"Sonic! Your turn!" Tails cried.

Sonic nodded. "I know. That's the thing. I don't know who to dare."

"Why - dare us, ya loser!" a voice cried, from the same bush Chip had come from. There before everyone's eyes stood Charmy, Vector, Espio, Knuckles and Mighty!

"Great! New Visitors!" Sonic shouted. "It's you, Might!"

Mighty looked nervously down to the floor. "Great..." he said. He suddenly looked up. "How exactly do we play this game again?" he asked.

"Your sister will tell ya that." ANOTHER voice said.

There stood Matilda the Armadillo, green shell and skinny legs and all. "It's Truth or Dare. It's easy. If you pick truth - someone asks you a question and you answer it. Simple. Same with dare. If you pick dare, someone dares you and you do the dare." she said.

"Oh..." Mighty said. "I don't get it."

"Fine whatever! Let's start the game! Oh yeah - and I'm in." Matilda said.

"And us!" Everyone twisted their head to see Shade, Sally Acorn, Wave, Bunny Rabbot, Tikal and Julie-Su appear out of nowhere.

"Girl power?" Knuckles asked, and nearly fainted when he saw Julie-Su wink at him.

The game was gonna start...till loud footsteps were heard.

"More contestants?" Sonic groaned. "This is going nowhere."

But they weren't from random people wanting to join. It was...Eggman and his robots. "Slumber Party!" he shouted.

"Eggman? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing - I just came to see the commotion, blue rat! Truth Or Dare? How quaint!"

"Eggman!" A couple of other people gnashed their teeth at him. HOW DARE HE COME AND DISTURB THE PEACE!

"Help me!" A piercing sound filled everyone's ears as they turned their head to Eggman. In his hand, he held -

"Cheese?" Cream cried. "Oh no!"

"Chao!" Cheese shouted.

"Somebody rescue him - or I will!" Cream called. She took a step back, and pounced on Eggman, who moved out of the way, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Ho ho ho! How can such a weakling rescue him?" Eggman asked, "Sorry little girl! There's only one way you can rescue him! Nothing's strong enough to take on my newest invention - the Hurricane II!"

"Tails?" Sonic asked. "Isn't that what you called your plane?"

"Hey!" Tails shouted up to Eggman. "Copycat! That's what I called MY plane!"

"Yours was the Tornado II. By the way, it WAS made from the ruins of your plane. What happened? Did it crash?" Eggman asked, sarcastically.

At those words, Tails burst into tears and ran away.

"How could you lie like that? Haven't you got a heart? He's just a kid!" Amy shouted. "A poor one too. And yes, it WAS a lie," Eggman said. "So - do you want this Cheese - whatever it's called - or what?"

"Well..." Sonic said. But Cream didn't listen to him. "YES! We do!"

"There's only one thing to do..." Eggman said. "Play Truth Or Dare with me! The winner gets the chao."

"What?" Everyone asked. Hey come on! EGGMAN PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE? What the heck?

"Fine," Amy Rose announced, "BRING ON THE ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE TOURNAMENT!"

**:) Yup, it's Eggman. I really can't imagine Eggman playing Truth Or Dare, can you?  
><strong>


	3. Walk OnWoot! That was fun

"Let it begin," Sonic mumbled.

"Me first!" Eggman cried. "Sonic! Truth Or Dare?" he asked, pointing a MASSIVE finger at our blue hero.

"Truth," Sonic said.

"Tell us two things you've never told anyone else before." Eggman said.

"Um..." Sonic said. He racked his brains for something he never told anyone that was not even embarrassing.

"Um...I guess...I'll go for these two things," Sonic said.

The tension of the place was unbelievable. Everyone was holding their hats waiting for the moment to come. "Come on Sonic! Blurt it out!" someone cried out.

"Right," Sonic said, "I can't spell 'cat' and I can lick my nuts." Everyone burst into hysterical laughter. Of course, there was nothing funny about _that, _but...they laughed anyway.

"That felt awful," Sonic said.

"That's the point hot-shot," Rouge said, "It's about embarrassment and it all depends on your choice." She turned to Eggman. "Good one, doll!"

"Next!" Amy cried. "Hurry up! But don't be too hasty - we got plenty of time!"

"Hasty? We GOTTA be hasty! Cheese might get hurt!" Cream squealed.

"If you wanna be hasty, why don't _you_ set the next dare," Amy said.

"Right! Blaze?" Cream asked, turning to her lilac friend.

"Yup?" Blaze asked, almost bashfully.

"Truth Or Dare?" Cream asked.

"Truth," Blaze said.

"Fine...you know when you said you smudge make-up on your butt?" Cream asked.

"..."

Cream didn't wait for a response. "Is that true? If so - what kind?" she asked.

"It's figure speech. How else do I get Rouge to shut up?" Blaze asked.

"What'z figure speech?" Marine asked. Oh...she woke up by now.

"It's speech with figures, dumbass!" Matilda the Armadillo said, to be kicked in the butt by her brother as a shut-up sort of nudge.

"Oi don't get it!" Marine said.

"Oi don't care!" Matilda replied, trying her best to imitate Marine's Australian accent.

"Whatever..." Marine said, rolling her eyes. Everyone knew Matilda...she was a little too impatient at times.

"Okay, that was a failure, Cream. Blaze, who are ya daring?" Rouge asked.

"You," Blaze muttered.

"What?"

"I said you."

"Who me?"

"Yes, you."

"Okay fine."

"Rouge, truth or dare?" Blaze asked.

"Dare," Rouge said.

"Um...I dare you to fix Tail's Tornado II up again," Blaze said.

Tails' face was ecstatic. He would have to thank Blaze personally for this.

And Rouge's face...was enough to scare a lion. Her mouth hung super low, and her eyes were so goggled they looked like they were gonna just pop out of their sockets.

"But I'm no mechanic!" Rouge cried out.

"That's the thing!" Blaze replied. She looked at Rouge with the corner of her eyes. "Remember what truth or dare's about?" she asked, with absolute calmness unlike the cheering crowds behind her.

"Humph," Rouge said and she walked to the plane ruins, shoulders drooped and hunched back. It was nice to see her sulk for a change.

"That's that." Shadow said. "Great one Blaze, you made her cry."

"Just because you love her, right?" Sonic asked.

"Um...no?" Shadow half-stated half-questioned.

"Liar," Sonic said.

"Ok, next dare." Amy said.

"Yes, mom." Shadow grumbled.

"Who else to dare?" Eggman asked.

At that question, everyone turned their heads to face Silver. "Um...why is everyone looking at me?" he asked.

"Dare him!" Amy cried.

"Truth or dare?" Eggman asked.

"BOTH." Silver replied. "Um...maybe I'll stick with dare."

"Got it. I dare you to jump on the sofa and sing your favourite song out loud." Eggman said.

"Okey dokey!" Silver cried, climbing onto an arm of the sofa, and grabbing a microphone off Sonic.

_"In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_  
><em> All your troubles, are they all what they seem?<em>  
><em> Look around you, then you may realize<em>  
><em> All the creatures saw with the light.<em>

_ And I might know of our future,_  
><em> But then, you still control the past.<em>  
><em> Only you know if you'll be together.<em>  
><em> Only you know if we shall last!<em>

_ In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?_  
><em> For the valor you waited, never came!<em>  
><em> If you were able, would you go change the past?<em>  
><em> To mend a faux paux with one last chance!<em>

_ And I might know of our future,_  
><em> But then you still control the past.<em>  
><em> Only you know if you'll be together,<em>  
><em> Tonight!<em>

_ Cause every night I will save your life!_  
><em> And every night I will be with you!<em>  
><em> Cause every night I still lay awake,<em>  
><em> And I dream of an absolution!<em>

_ Cause every night I will make it right!_  
><em> And every night I will come to you!<em>  
><em> But every night it just stays the same,<em>  
><em> In my dream of an absolution!<em>

_ In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_  
><em> All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?<em>  
><em> Look around you, then you may realize,<em>  
><em> Happiness lies trapped in misery!<em>

_ And who knows what of our future?_  
><em> We can all try to change the past.<em>  
><em> Only you know if you'll be together,<em>  
><em> Tonight!<em>

_ Cause every night I will save your life!_  
><em> And every night I will be with you!<em>  
><em> Cause every night I still lay awake,<em>  
><em> And I dream of an absolution!<em>

_ 'Cause every night I will make it right!_  
><em> And every night I will come to you!<em>  
><em> But every night it just stays the same,<em>  
><em> In my dream of an absolution!<em>"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tails cried.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"I'm sick of listening to Silver sing," the young fox said, meekly.

"You mean I'm a horrible singer?" Silver asked.

"No but -"

"Maybe _you _should sing a song for us - come on!" Silver cried out.

"I'm not a good singer..." Tails said.

"We don't care," Sonic said. "Sing Dirty Dancer."

"What? Sonic? He's a kid!" Amy cried.

"_This is for the dirty girls_  
><em> All around the world<em>  
><em> Here we go<em>

_ Dirty dirty dancer_

_ 'Nother day, 'nother night_  
><em> And she acting like she don't sleep<em>  
><em> She's a five when she drinks<em>  
><em> But she's a ten when she's on top of me<em>

_ She don't want love she just wanna touch_  
><em> She's a greedy girl to never get enough<em>  
><em> She don't wanna love she just wanna touch<em>  
><em> Got all the moves that make you get it up<em>

_ She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_  
><em> Never ever lonely<em>  
><em> She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer<em>  
><em> You'll never be her only<em>

_ She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_  
><em> Never ever lonely<em>  
><em> She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer<em>  
><em> You'll never be her only"<em>

"Stop it!" Amy cried. "It's not suitable for Tails, Sonic!"

"Come on, nancy, it was fun!" Sonic replied.

"Okay who's daring now?" Cream asked.

"I am," Silver said.

"Wait - isn't it a little late to be doing these things?" Rouge asked.

She walked to the camp of people around a bonfire.

"Hello." she said. Shadow gave a scream. Her face was blacker than black with soot, her hands splintered and trembling, and all her hair standing upwards like a mad scientist.

"I fixed the plane," she said, turning around and pointing her whole hand in the direction where the plane stood.

Everyone looked at what she wanted to show them. "Whoa! Rouge! Did ya actually do that by yourself?" they asked. "Wow..."

There stood the Tornado II, looking like it did before - except better! It was spotless. Moonlight bounced off its sides and it shone like a star in the sky.

"Wow, thanks Rouge," Tails said.

Rouge smiled nearly the first time she had ever done so decently. "You're welcome," she found herself saying, before walking away in shame.

"Okay - Mama's calling me." Cream said. "Good night everyone. See you tommorrow."

"Ahh...that was fun..." Eggman said. "But I guess I won't need this Chao anymore. I've already seen enough humiliation for the day." He handed Cheese to his rightful owner.

"Oh boy! Cheese! It's me!" Cream cried.

"Chao!" Cheese squealed.

Sonic gave a huge yawn. "Let's go home," he said.

"Hey - come on! It's my turn!" Silver cried. "Okay fine. I have to admit I feel a little sleepy too...see ya tomorrow guys."

"Yeah, goodnight." Amy said and even the observers (Sally Acorn, Mighty the Armadillo etc.) - they all went home too.

So eight people went in eight different directions as they traveled back to their own homes.

And the only ones remaining were...Blaze and Sonic...oh yeah, and Eggman.

Blaze fell to the soft grass and looked up to the starry sky.

"Remember how we met?" she asked.

"I try not to," Sonic replied.

"Does it even matter?" Blaze asked.

"I hope not," Sonic replied.

"You're the own who molded me from a ridiculous fat self-centered princess to a nice friendly girl, remember?" Blaze asked.

"I guess," Sonic said.

"Hey - you're acting more like me than I am!" Blaze cried.

The two burst out into laughing.

After what seemed forever, Blaze calmed herself down. "Hey, do you wanna spend the night at my house?" she asked.

Sonic stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. "What happens if I say no?" he asked.

"This happens!" Blaze cried. She pointed a finger at him, and fire came out, hence burning him to a crisp. He was all black with burnt.

"Hey - are you dressing me up like Shadow?" Sonic asked, and Blaze started laughing again.

Soon he joined in and they laughed like lunatics for seven more minutes.

"Ah...come on, Sonic. Let's go home - and don't say a word or I'll turn my fur white with laughter!" Blaze said.

"I might not say it...but I CAN DO IT!" Sonic cried, and he began chasing her.

He caught her and pushed her to the ground playfully, and despite her screams, he pulled her head close to his and kissed her. "I love you, Blaze."

Blaze smiled passionately. "I love you too," she said.

And they walked arm in arm back home.

**HEY GUYS! IT'S NOT OVER!**

**It's just end of that chapter, okay?**

**Sorry I didn't give it a proper ending for a chapter...**

**AND THANKS TO banjobandicoot52 and Mirandafan21 for their AWESOME ideas! Hey guys, I'll never forget ya ;)  
><strong>


End file.
